Beginning of the End
by KariA 16
Summary: Rose has just graduated from St. Vladamir's academy and is about to find Dimitri to bring him back to life as a dhampir with Lissa, Christian, and Adrian's help. Contains language. Romance between Rose and Christian. My first Fic, might not be that good.
1. The Proposal

**Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy, holds all rights to all charaters involved so far in this series. I own nothing, but the story plot. Thank you for reading.**

**All _italicized_ words are thoughts, if it doesn't say someone's POV at the beginning of a chapter then it is probably Rose's POV.

* * *

**

**Beginning of the End**

**

* * *

**

**Proposal**

Rose POV

It's been two months since I thought I killed Dimitri and received his letter and my new stake. I've been talking to Lissa and mostly Adrian about Dimitri and I'm going to go on a rescue Dimitri trip with Lissa, Christian, and Adrian after graduation. Obviously Christian now knows about the whole Me-Dimitri relationship thing we had. Surprisingly he hasn't made a single joke about it. I felt like he pitied me with the whole thing, but now I realize that he actually cares for me. I know see why Lissa likes him.

Christian and Lissa still haven't gotten back together yet. They've been talking about getting his trust back in her and that she won't date anyone to prove she's trustworthy. Christian said he will go with us to get Dimitri back because he knows that I'm hurting and that he would do anything to get his parent's back if they weren't killed by guardians. _Maybe I should start talking to Christian more about what I'm feeling; about Dimitri making me his bloodwhore while being a strigoi and other things that went on in Russia._

I woke up this morning in Adrian's bed where I have basically been living for the past month and a half, since I've accepted his dating proposal.

~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~

As I was walking back to my dorm from lunch, one week after I asked Adrian to write the proposal, I spot Adrian at the door of my room holding a manila envelope. I automatically think it's another letter from Dimitri. I ran over to him with wide eyes. "Adrian!" I yelled at him, "Is that from Di-him?" I couldn't say his name as I looked at Adrian with pleading eyes hoping that he would say no.

"No! Little Dhampir, I'm so sorry to scare you." He looked really guilty and embarrassed all of a sudden. He let out a sigh, "This is from me." He looked down at the ground while handing me the envelope. I looked at him for another minute before looking at the envelope I took from him. The envelope was sealed and just said Little Dhampir on the front in sloppy handwriting.

"Adrian, what is this?" He continued looking at the ground, and then it clicked. I whispered, "This is your proposal…" He just nods once; then looked at me.

"I didn't know if you would write it or not." _Wow. Maybe he actually wants to date me. Maybe he's really serious._

"Of course Rose. I took this really serious." He looked down at his hands and then up at me. "I'll give you some time to read it on your own and you can find me when you want to tell me…" He pushed off from the wall he was leaning against and started to walk away.

"Adrian!" He turned back towards me and I ran over to him. "I didn't think you would write this." I looked down and then into his beautiful green eyes. He was one hundred percent serious. I grabbed his face and kissed him once on the lips. "I want to go on a date with you, but could you plan it for this weekend." That gave me four days to read this proposal and prepare to move on from him.

He smiled that amazing crooked smile, "Of course Rose. I'll do anything to have my chance." Then he put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a peck back. I must have looked confused. "I didn't get a chance to kiss you back last time." I let out a sigh and leaned in, but stopped really close. "Well kiss me back then." He smirked and I kissed him and he kissed back. After ten…fifteen really good seconds I broke it off. "Don't get too excited and don't expect a kiss on the first date either." I turned and walked back to my dorm.

I opened the envelope as soon as I walked into my room and locked the door. I pulled out a typed letter. _Thank God he didn't handwrite it._

My Little Dhampir,

I know I have the reputation as a manwhore, but since I've been on campus for the past nine months I haven't been on a single date or hooked up with anyone. Actually, I haven't since I met you at the ski resort. Rose, since that day I've been in love with you. I won't stop bugging you until I have a chance to prove to you how serious and in love I am. This letter proves that I will do anything.

I am the Moroi for you because I am willing to give you everything that you need and ever want. I'm not talking about gifts or money; though I will do that anyways. I'm talking about unconditional love until I die. I will put my life on the line to save yours. I will give you children, if you want them. A home, family, and you'll never have to work ever, if you don't want to. I know that you want to be a guardian, but it's just an option. I will never take you away from Lissa or make you choose between us. I will follow you were ever you need to go to protect her and don't you ever worry about me. I'll make it through by just being your friend, if that is all you want to be.

Will you please just give me one chance? One. If I do anything to mess it up or if you don't feel a romance between us then I will back away. I will be whatever you are willing to give to me.

I love you, always and forever.

Adrian

~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback ~*~*~*~*~

Now, has been the day that I have been waiting my whole life for. To be Lissa assigned guardian. Lissa and I interlock out arms together as we walk towards the gym to graduate. We were both shoved away to take our alphabetical seats; Moroi on the left and guardians to the right.

I pretty much ignored the whole Kirova speech, just concentrating on our after graduation plans. It was time for the guardians to get our promise marks. We went up to the front four at a time. I guess we got our marks before we were assigned. When everyone was done, Alberta walked on stage to announce the guardians' new charges.

'I'm so excited for this.' Lissa passed through the bond. I looked at her with a smile and a nod. _Agreed._

Alberta said, "Congratulations guardians, I hope that you will do the academy proud and take this seriously now that you will be in the real world." _I wish Kirova's speech was that short_. "I will read the guardians name in alphabetical order and then your new charges name."

Blah…Blah….Blah "Eddison Castile…. Mia Rinaldi (sp?) _Oh… that should be good._ _I know those two have been crushing on each other. _

Blah….Blah…. "Rosemarie Hathaway….."


	2. My New Charge

**Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy, holds all rights to all charaters involved so far in this series. I own nothing, but the story plot. Thank you for reading.**

**All _italicized_ words are thoughts, if it doesn't say someone's POV at the beginning of a chapter then it is probably Rose's POV.**

**

* * *

**

**Beginning of the End**

* * *

**My New Charge**

**

* * *

**

Blah…Blah….Blah "Eddison Castile…. Mia Rinaldi (sp?) _Oh… that should be good._ _I know those two have been crushing on each other. _

Blah….Blah…. "Rosemarie Hathaway….." Her eyes pop wide. She picks up an envelope and lets out a sigh. This isn't good. I glance at Lissa and see she is worried too. "….Christian Ozera." I gasp. _No way, I'm not with Lissa after all._ I stand and go to get Christian's file and my stake. _Though I like mine better and will use this as a back-up._ Alberta also hands me a sealed envelope with handwriting I've never seen before.

It turns out no one was assigned to Lissa; she'll probably get guardians that haven't just graduated. I sit down and open the envelope. _OMG, it's from the queen._

I look up to see Lissa standing in front of me, "Rose, we will get this straightened out. Good thing Christian is going with us on our….. quest." She didn't want to bring up Dimitri again. I ignored her and looked down at the letter. "What are you reading?"

I sighed, "Give me a minute to actually read it Liss; it's from the queen bitch herself."

~*~*~*~Letter~*~*~*~

Rose,

I already know that you are not happy with my decision with your new charge. If it were up to me, you would be sent off to a dhampir community and far away from your boyfriend. I warned you Rose that if you continued your relationship that you would NOT guard the Princess. Unfortunately, I would be looked down upon for sending out one of the best newly graduated guardian to a community. So, I put you with him because the Princess will be here at court with your boyfriend since they are both enrolled for school and the Princess has signed an agreement to live at court while going to college until she is done. In that time, I believe that your boyfriend will be the Princess's new boyfriend since your charge isn't going to college around court. I believe he is enrolled in at a University in Minnesota. Enjoy. I will never change your charge and if he dies (for some reason, probably you), I will never assign you to the Princess or your soon to be ex-boyfriend. Good luck with the rest of your life and I hope to never hear of you again.

You know who.

~*~*~*~End of Letter~*~*~*~

_Wow. I suppose she didn't put in too much detail of who the boyfriend, charge, and princess are to make it anonymous. I assume not just the queen is in charge of assigning charges. _

Lissa looks at me like will you explain what is in the letter. "Lissa, I will never be your guardian while the queen is alive. She's mad at me for dating Adrian publicly now when she warned me to end it."

"Wow. I'm sorry Rose. At least we'll all be together at court and on the…. Quest."

_I didn't want to bring up that Christian is enrolled at a college in Minnesota. I'll talk to him about it more later. All this stuff won't happen until after we find Dimitri anyways. Once I have him back, my life will be happier. I don't know what will happen with me and Adrian or even if Dimitri will be coming back to live or going to death forever. Too much to think about, but I'm happy with leaving to get this 'quest' on the road. We leave in four days. _

'I really hope that Christian will stay at court and we get back together. I can't lose you too.' Lissa sent through the bond to me. Her eyes looked like she was going to ball her eyes out.

"Don't worry Liss. We have plenty of time. You won't lose me."

I look up to see Christian looking ashamed at the ground. He probably feels guilty and now it must be true about him going to college in a different state.


	3. The First Date Flashback

**Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy, holds all rights to all charaters involved so far in this series. I own nothing, but the story plot. Thank you for reading.**

**All _italicized_ words are thoughts, if it doesn't say someone's POV at the beginning of a chapter then it is probably Rose's POV.

* * *

**

Beginning of the End

* * *

**The First Date

* * *

**

~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~

I was in my room on Thursday night when I got a knock on my door. "Delivery, for Miss Hathaway?" announced a short little girl. "That's me." She smiled and handed me a bag and an envelope. _It must be from Adrian._

I closed the door and opened the envelope.

Darling Dhampir,

Of course you should expect me to plan the whole evening out already. I wanted to give you your wardrobe early, so you and Lissa have enough time to plan out your hair and make-up. Meet me at my room tomorrow night at 4pm.

Adrian

P.S. I gave you options

_This leaves me an hour, after classes to get ready. Boys never understand._

I unzip the bag to find not one dress, but three. All very casual, mid-thigh dresses.

The first one was from Pac Sun my favorite beach style store. It was all black with elastic above and below the breasts, strapless. It tied on the top. (Fox Nikki Beach Dress)

The second and third were from debs and both had a rose pattern design on them. The second dress was Black, white, and gray, strapless. It was black over the breasts, a gray part underneath that tied into a bow in the back. The rest was white with a gray and black rose pattern. (Junior Rose Garden Dress)

The third was Black over the breasts with a hot pink part underneath that also tied in a bow in the back. Spaghetti straps. The rest was white with a different gray and black rose pattern. (Junior floral boarder print dress)

I guess roses remind Adrian of me. I'll try them all on in front of Lissa tomorrow.

After classes, Lissa and I rush back to my dorm and I try on all the dresses. I decide to go with the black, white, and gray one from debs because it's not as dressy as the one with pink and it's not as casual as the Pac Sun dress.

Lissa gives me a smoky eye look and puts my hair half up and half down, so the part that's down has a slight wave to it. I wear my black Madden Girl Setra Ruffled T-strap platforms from DSW. I leave with ten minutes to get to Adrian's apartment.

As I come out of the elevator he was standing outside of his door with a single yellow rose. He is wearing dark, faded jeans and a dark gray dress shirt. I walk up to him and his eyes pop out. I give him my man-eater smile.

"Little dhampir, you look stunning as always." He hands me the yellow rose. "This is for sincerity and for the beginning of a friendship." Then he kisses my cheek and leads me away from his apartment.

I'm confused, "Where are we going Adrian?"

He smiles his crooked smile, "That's a surprise for you little dhampir." He leads me to the parking lot behind the building to a 2010 dark gray Chevrolet Camaro. He smiles. "I got it after watching Transformers. Sad I know, but I've always loved Camaros." He opened the door for me and ushered me in. Got in and started the car. _All leather interior. Nice. _Then we drove away from the academy. I start to panic that I don't have a stake with me. He must have guardians following us or something. "There's a stake in a black clutch in the glove box if you need it little dhampir. Don't worry, we aren't going far."

We pull up to a small little building that says Pizza Lucé on it. (Pronounced Lu-chey, Minnesota restaurant, best Pizza EVER! .com)

We go inside and order our pizza at the counter, they have about thirteen pizzas behind a clear counter (like subway) and you choose which slice you'd want and they are huge slices. Then you tell them your beverage you'd like all of which are bottles, except wine. They even have milk and orange juice in a bottle too. Adrian gets a beer and I get a Sobe Nirvana, mango melon. Then we go up the stairs to sit in a booth.

We talk about his family and my non-existent one, a little about spirit, and some about where he should bring me on our next date that we agreed upon.

We leave the restaurant with no strigoi attacks and got back to the academy before curfew, 6pm. He parked the car and turned off the engine. "Thank you for coming with me tonight Rose and giving me a chance." He was so sincere and didn't say one sexual remark the whole night. I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed his jaw and pulled him to me to kiss him. He kissed me back and I made sure not to pull away this time. When he tried to pull away, I put my hand behind his neck and held him there. This made him relax more and run one hand behind my back and one hand into my hair. So, I deepened the kiss and moved over so I was sitting on his lap. He had his left arm around me and resting on my thigh and his right in my hair. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for me. I let out a moan and he ended the kiss and looked into my eyes. Lust and love, he was breathing very ragged, but smiling.

"Rose, we should probably say good night." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Why?"

He smiled, "or we should take this somewhere else besides a car with steamed up windows." I looked at all the windows and giggled, "Must have really got hot in here."

"I don't mind, but I don't really feel like you getting caught and being taken away from me by force."

I gave him my man-eater smile, "So, your place it is then." I grabbed my yellow rose and got out of the car without waiting for his response. I started heading towards his apartment.

Adrian's POV

When we got back to the academy, I expected her to kiss me. Not anything as heated at that at all. I assumed a peck like four days ago. I missed her lips already. I only stopped the kiss so Rose didn't get into trouble with Kirova. Plus, she was making me really hot and since she was sitting on my lap, I didn't want her to know what was happening.

She started walking back to my apartment. I thought she was joking. Ugh… this girl is amazing. I calmed myself for another minute before running after her. I caught up to her as she was waiting by the stairs and already snuck passed the night guard. I just walked by with a smile on my face. I wrapped my arm around Rose and when into the elevator. "Rose… why are you coming up to my apartment?"

She looked down at the floor, "Because I'm having nightmares and I don't want to be alone."

_Oh, nothing further tonight. I want to show her I can be a gentleman._ I wrap my arms tighter around her and unlock my door. "You know, I could just be in your dreams with you every night."

"I want to cuddle with you though." She smiled at me and looked around my apartment. She walked to my bedroom door and opened it. She turned back and me to wave me to come over. Then she went inside and sat on my bed. "Do you have anything I can sleep in?"

I smiled and told her she can pick anything in the closet and that I have t-shirts in the dresser in there. She walked into the closet and was digging around for about five minutes before she came out wearing my Yale t-shirt that was a little bit longer past her butt. _I thought I had a problem in the car, this is worse. Good thing I'm sitting, there's no denying this time._

"Did you actually go to Yale or did you just buy this shirt?" I laughed for about two minutes.

"Of course I went there. Funny. Though I have a Harvard shirt in there too, my sister bought for me to rub it in that she got into Harvard and I didn't."

She smiled, "Too bad I didn't pick that one then."

"It's probably in a box or something. I've never worn it."

"Talk about school and sibling rivalry." She walked to my bed and got under the covers. "Are you going to cuddle with me or not?"

"Yeah, let me go change." I stand up, facing away from her and start walking to the closet.

"Adrian…. What do you normally wear to bed?" I froze. _Do I tell her the truth that most of the time I sleep naked, but sometimes I sleep in just my boxers? Sometimes fully clothed too because I drink too much to undress._

"Boxers, why?"

"Then why are you going to your closet?"

_Crap. Lie?_ "The hamper is in there." _Not a lie._ I undress in the closet and come out with a pair of PJ pants on and shirtless.

She stares at me with her mouth wide open. Then she shuts it quickly and looks down. She knows that I caught her checking me out, so I give her a big smile when she looks back up. I climb into bed next to her after shutting off the light. I put my arms around her and pull her really close. "Adrian…why are you wearing PJ pants?"

_Crap, to put some extra layer between "it" and your naked legs_. "Just being polite and not trying to scare you away." _That's true too._

She turns around to face me running her finger tips along my stomach and to the edge of my pants. _Ugh oh, "its" back._ "I'm not afraid of anything, so you won't scare me away." Then she pulls down my pants and in the processes pulls down my boxers too. _Major crap._

I hear her gasp. _Shit, I think she's knows now._

Rose's POV

I come out of his closet in just a t-shirt and my thong. I can see that he's tensed up sitting on the edge of the bed. _Hmm, he must like what he sees._ "Did you actually go to Yale or did you just buy this shirt?" He laughs, for awhile.

"Of course I went there. Funny. Though I have a Harvard shirt in there too, my sister bought for me to rub it in that she got into Harvard and I didn't."

I smiled, "Too bad I didn't pick that one then." _He probably would have been pissed then._

"It's probably in a box or something. I've never worn it."

_Wow,_ "Talk about school and sibling rivalry." I walked to his bed, got under the covers, and waited for him to move. "Are you going to cuddle with me or not?"

"Yeah, let me go change." He starts towards his closet to change. _Into what and why does he need to change_?

"Adrian…. What do you normally wear to bed?" He froze, keeping his back towards me.

"Boxers, why?" Still not turning around.

"Then why are you going to your closet?" _Seems like he's hiding something. Maybe he goes commando and needs boxers or something. Maybe he'll come out in something flannel because he's wearing silk or something royal people wear that we don't see._

"The hamper is in there." _Oh. Guess it's not a royal secret or mystery then._

He came out of the closet wearing flannel PJ pants. I was right about the flannel, but he said he wears boxers to bed. He was shirtless and it looked really, really good that way. I didn't think that he would have a nice toned stomach. I just wanted to touch him now. I looked down because I realized he noticed me checking him out. I look up as he walks to the light switch looking at me with a big smile. _Crap_. I lie down in the bed and feel him get in next to me and pull me close. "Adrian…why are you wearing PJ pants?"

I feel him tense, but quickly relax. _He did it on purpose._ "Just being polite and not trying to scare you away." _Oh._

I decided to be my forward self and wasn't really thinking before acting. I turn towards him with my hands on his chest. He feels good, firm and tight. I hear him suck in a breath. I let my finger tips trail to his PJ pants. "I'm not afraid of anything, so you won't scare me away." Then attempt to pull off his PJ pants, so he's only in his boxers. Instead, the boxers come down too.

I gasped; I was embarrassed that I just did that. Also, that while I did that I felt his very firm member. Shit, what did I just do? I turned him on. I'm not ready for this yet.

"Shit." He mumbled. "Sorry." I mumbled back. "Don't worry about it." He was moving around in the bed. "There, pants off, boxers only." He pulled me towards him and I tensed up. He kissed me on the forehead. "Good night little dhampir, sleep well."

"Night," I mumbled out and lay my head on his chest. I made sure my area was away from him, but he was making no moves towards that kind of a night. I relaxed into his arms and scooted a little closer and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~

Ever since that night, I've pretty much spent every night with Adrian. We have done nothing more than make out and we don't making out in his bed. I'm not ready for it to lead to more. He never deepens the kiss or tries anything else. He's always waiting for my lead. I hope he doesn't think I'm a prude, but it's only been a month and a half.


	4. Will it Work?

Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy, holds all rights to all characters involved so far in this series. I own nothing, but the story plot. Thank you for reading.

All _**italicized**_ words are thoughts. If it doesn't say someone's POV at the beginning of a chapter, then it is probably Rose's POV.

Beginning of the End

Will it Work?

"So Rose, where do we start looking for Dimitri? Back in Russia again?" Christian asks to plan our trip to get Dimitri alive again.

"Don't have to go anywhere. He'll find me. I just hope we can find Robert Doru before Dimitri finds us." I can feel worry and tension through the bond.

Liss looks at me, "We have to find Victor before that because he's the only person who knows where Robert, his brother, is."

"Right."

"Well, then how do we find Victor's cell/prison without having Dimitri find us?" Adrian states.

I sighed, "You, Adrian. You have the queen as your connection and some amazing compulsion skills. Or…"

They all looked at me curiously, "I could talk to my father. He knows where Victor is, but I doubt he would tell me where they are hiding Victor."

Lissa trembled with Victor's name. "Well…guess we'll visit your dad first, in Turkey right?"

I nod, "Yup, somewhere around there. I'm sure he'll find me once I land anywhere in Asia. I'll call for tickets to go there, but Adrian has to promise to talk to the queen encase my father doesn't tell me." _I don't want them to know Abe Mazur is my father yet. If Lissa is afraid of Victor, I wonder how she'll take Zmey._

"Deal," Adrian said. He leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, then walked out of the room. _I guess there is no time like the present_.

"How are we going to get the location of Robert from Victor? If we see Victor?" Christian states.

"I don't know yet. The only things I can think of that he wants is; to be out of jail and to be healed," I glance at Lissa as her eyes grow big. Worry, anger, fear, etc. come bursting at me full force.

"Calm down Liss, I never said that's what we'll do. It's just that's all I can think of that he wants. You're his niece, can you think of anything he wants."

"Not anything better than those things. I'd rather heal him, if he stays behind bars. Rose, if we have to break him out of jail then you need to kill him after he gives us what we want."

"Okay Liss, we'll see if it even gets that far." _I'm starting to think that this will never work out with Victor giving us any kind of information._

Lissa stands up and I assume she's going to bed. Once she's out of the lounge door, Christian turns to me, "Everything okay Rose?"

_Should I trust him with my thoughts, crap; I don't know. Why not, it's worth a try since Adrian is always understands and so does Lissa. I need someone that will give me criticism. Maybe Christian will do that, he's always complains about things I do._

"Well…I'm starting to think this plan isn't going to work out because of Victor?"

"Why?"

"I think that Lissa is either going to have to heal him and that's not good or I'm going to have to kill him, which he'll probably escape before then."

"Oh… you think Lissa will be mad at you for forcing her into this?"

"Kind of, she basically agreed to it two minutes ago. I can't ask her to do that though. Plus, even if she did do this, who knows if Victor will give us the right information or send us on a wild goose chase."

"Well… we'll find out when we get there, huh Rosie." I rolled my eyes.

"Really Pyro, are we back to name calling. I thought we got past this stage awhile ago."

He shrugs and stands. "Whatever Rose. Good night." He walks over, to hug me good bye, which he started about a week ago. It was weird, but now I'm use to it.

_He's actually really been sweet lately, maybe I'll put up with the name calling. _

_WTF am I saying._

He hugs me tight and I feel tingly and giddy all of a sudden.

_Oh yeah that's right. I think I might be crushing on Pyro. FML. _

_Lissa is still in love with him and he loves her too. _

_Plus I'm basically dating Adrian. _

He leans down to me, while looking into my eyes. _Shit. Kiss or no kiss_. My stomach is flipping with butterflies.

He leans in, to kiss my right cheek. "See you tomorrow," he whispers into my ear.

He releases, "Of course Pryo, Breakfast, duh."

He walks backwards still staring into my eyes with a smirk on his face. I shake my head and walk towards my dorm.

_No Adrian tonight, I have no idea if he left or not and I need to sort out my thoughts, on my own_.

Christian's POV

I stand up and walk over to Rose. I started this about a week ago because she still looks so sad and broken. _Though, she has Adrian to comfort her….and Lissa._

I squeeze Rose tight while looking into her eyes. _It seems like she has a secret or something. _

She relaxed into my hug. _She feels so nice in my arms_. Relaxing my body into hers, I noticed I started to lean towards her and her eyes widen for a second, like I was surprising her. I was surprising myself.

I have to do something now or else she'll think I'm weird; she probably already does.

I kiss her on her right cheek and whisper, "I'll see you tomorrow."

_What am I a stalker now? Ugh, love makes you do crazy things. Wait, love? _

_I don't love Rose; I'm still hurt over Lissa cheating on me. _

_Can I love two people at once? _

_No, you always have to love one person more. _

_Do I still love Lissa? She was always picking fights with me before that kiss happened between her and Aaron. She was basically already driving me away. I think she still loves me; otherwise it would be weird of her to try to get me back. _

_This is why I applied to St. Cloud State University in Minnesota. My Aunt Tasha lives there and I needed to get away for awhile; Away from Lissa to sort out my thoughts. _

_If I go to Minnesota, then Rose will have to come with me, since she is now my guardian. _

_Thank God I'm single. I need to sort this out. _

I walked back to my dorms debating this new Rose vs. Lissa love thing in my head.

I decided to let myself think it over until after the quest thing is completed.

_Rose will either have Dimitri back or not. Lissa will either have my trust again or not. I'm letting my heart battle its' way through this mess. _

_I hope I'll still be alive in the end because any way…with Rose, with Lissa, or alone, I'm tearing apart a friendship. No, I'm tearing apart sisters. _

_We'll see after a couple weeks, months….wonder how long this quest will be. _

I lay down in my head and dream of what it would be like with Rose….. and Lissa.

Adrian's POV

I walked out of the room to go talk to the queen to get this Victor thing figured out. _After that I need alcohol after being in there with that love triangle. I just hope that Rose and Christian won't act out their feelings towards each other and Lissa doesn't leave them alone. _

_Things have been going really well with Rose and me. I still feel a friendship only coming off of Rose, but occasionally she has feelings of lust towards me. That's nice; at least it's starting to lead somewhere. I just hope Rose can fall in love with me and that this rescues Dimitri plan doesn't work. I want Rose to be happy, but I'd rather she was happy with me. _

_I love_ _her to death and would do anything for her. This quest proves it._

I call my Aunt to tell her I want to come for a visit and get an apartment. _For me and Rose to stay in; I won't tell her that much._

_I really hope that Christian comes to court. Hopefully, he and Lissa will get back together and he'll want to be closer to her._

Rose's POV

I go to sleep in my bed tonight, not use to this dorm anymore. I'm use to Adrian's apartment and Adrian's arms.

_I don't love Adrian, not yet anyways. _

I was forcing myself into the relationship to get over Dimitri, but in the back of my head I will always love Dimitri. _Things will be different if he's alive again. Will he still want me?_

Now, with my school girl crush on Christian. _I'm falling for him without forcing myself into anything like I have to do with Adrian. I can see myself eventually falling in love with them both, but what will happen when Dimitri comes back or doesn't?_

_I can't do anything with Christian. Lissa is still in love with him and she's trying to work their relationship back together. I can't stand in the way of that or steal him away. She's a sister to me. She deserves to have Christian, or any other person that she wants. _

I'll show Christian that's he's like a brother to me and nothing more and continue what I have with Adrian. Then if Dimitri comes back or not then I will decide then.

I fall asleep dreaming of what could be with Christian….and Dimitri too. Back and forth until I'm on Adrian's beach.


	5. Secret Admirer

Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy, holds all rights to all characters involved so far in this series. I own nothing, but the story plot. Thank you for reading.

All _**italicized**_ words are thoughts. If it doesn't say someone's POV at the beginning of a chapter, then it is probably Rose's POV.

Beginning of the End

The Secret Admirer

Rose's POV

I'm walking down to the beach, in my usual maroon bikini, where Adrian is waiting for me in the water.

"I've been waiting for you little dhampir," with a crooked grin on his face. _He looks so amazing when he does that. _He's wearing brown trunks with a design on his left leg in a tan color.

"Yeah, just thinking to myself about how I'm going to get the information out of Victor once I finally find him." I walk into the water and splash Adrian with the warm water.

He grabs me and throws me into the water. We splash and dunk each other under until I feel myself waking up...

_I wonder if he knew I needed a fun time to stop all these worrying, complicated thoughts. _

At least I don't have any more training practices since we are graduated. I shower and dress into tight, faded jeans and a maroon halter top that flows down past my hips. I leave my hair down and go down to breakfast.

_I feel hot in this outfit and I want to see Adrian…and Christian drool. _

_I'm staying true to my word and only give my attention to Adrian; Staring into his eyes before glancing over at all that food._ Christian, Eddie, Adrian, and Lissa are already at the table. _I like my sleep._ I walk over and grab two donuts, a waffle, and some orange juice. I feel Christian's and Adrian's eyes on me while I eat, but I ignore them both.

Why is everyone so quiet? Is everyone as wrapped up in their thoughts as I was last night?

"So, little dhampir, did you have a good night last night?" He gives me his crooked grin_, I know he can tell that I like when he does that._ I sighed.

"I really don't want to hear about your guys night last night, thanks." Lissa replied and Christian and Eddie both nod.

"I had a great time playing in the beach with you last night, Adrian. Thanks." _Now they know it wasn't anything sexual like they all assumed. _

Adrian laughs. _I had to point out that he isn't getting any._ I just shrug.

"Oh, sorry Rose."

"Well, I have to get going to the tarmac. I'm going to visit the queen and should be back in two days, maybe with a different location for our quest."

"Thank you for doing this Adrian. I really hope you find out where the jail is; maybe you could get us permission to see him too?"

"I doubt that much. Will you walk me out little dhampir? I doubt these three will want to see our good bye." I nod and follow him out the door. There were a chorus of 'bye Adrian' and 'good luck with the queen' as we walked away.

He reaches out to grab my hand while we walk. It's the beginning of May in Montana, so it's really nice outside. We don't say anything until we get to the plane, just enjoying the moment.

He stops and pulls my arm to hug me. "I didn't think you would be leaving to talk to the queen," I pout.

He smiles, "Compulsion doesn't work through the phone Rose."

I roll my eyes, "I know that, but I assumed you would try visiting her in her dreams. People are more likely to spill their guts in their dreams."

"Except for you Rose, you never spilled anything to me."

"That's because I know that you are doing it and that it is not just my dream."

"Well, I'll be trying dream walking with the queen too. I just want to be very persistent. If she doesn't spill in my dreams then I hope I can use compulsion on her without her guardians realizing it."

I nod, "good luck." Then I give him a good five minute kiss good bye. _I can be persistent too. _I smile and wave to him while he gets onto the plane. Once he's out of sight, I check to see Lissa in her room and head that way.

I knock on the door. "Who is it?" Lissa calls inside of her room.

"Rose, duh," I called back to her.

I hear some scrabbling and footsteps to the door, "I didn't think you would be back so soon, saying good bye to Adrian and all."

I smiled, "That was twenty minutes ago Liss." I walk into her room and see Eddie sitting on the floor. _What was going on here before I came in? Maybe she's trying to get with Eddie and is over Christian. Am I that hopeful?_

Lissa noticed my accusing eyes, "Nothing was going on Rose. We were talking about his guarding Mia and what he should do to get things started between them two. Any ideas?"

_Still curious if she's telling the truth, but the bond is telling me she is_, "What have you two come up with so far?"

"Well, he could persistently flirt until she gets the hint. He could take her out to dinner as a, congratulations we were assigned together thing, while looking really nice." I roll my eyes. _That's lame._

"We think he should go with the secret admirer way and have Eddie literally give her the give saying 'The front desk was holding this for you.' Inside will be a really sweet, personal gift with a letter of how good she'll have it by dating Eddie. She won't know it's from him though, just where to go for the date. Then Eddie will have to go with her and then he'll sit down at her table with her and she'll be really surprised." She had a big grin about that one.

"Then he would be in his guardian uniform, she would know if he didn't." I look at Eddie, "Do you look really good in your uniform?" He shrugs and looks down.

_Poor guy, he really likes Mia and wants to impress her_. "Why do you need to impress her anyways, you're a great guy Eddie?"

"She's a moroi, Rose. Not a royal, but still a moroi."

"So, it's moroi men dhampirs need to worry about. Moroi women like dhampir men because their strong and protecting. Your hot, Eddie. You can get her."

_His eyes looked like they would pop out of his head when I called him hot. Well, he's attractive, but he's not my type. Blondes, I prefer brunettes. _I smiled. "Wow, I never thought of myself at hot, Rose." He smiled.

"I think I can do this. The last idea sounds pretty good. I just have to find a personal gift and write a list of what I can give to her."

I grabbed Lissa's laptop and googled 'romantic ways to ask a girl out.'

"Eddie, when you go to the store or leave her alone for a couple minutes, worry about how your leaving her unprotected and tell her you need to set up another body guard to be around with her. Then put a teddy bear somewhere she'll find it and have him wearing a shirt that says bodyguard. That's funny and cute."

Lissa swoons, "That's so romantic. I wish I had a bodyguard. At least, know who my bodyguards are."

"Sorry Eddie, all the rest of these are really cheesy. I do like the secret admirer thing. Even if she does get suspicious and still gets ready and goes on the date. Then you know she really likes you too."

"We know that she already likes Eddie, she just wants to be asked out." Lissa stated.

I roll my eyes where Eddie can see and Lissa can't, "You can do it Eddie. You'll have a wonderful relationship after that."

He smiled. Got up off the floor and left in a hurry. I _guess he's got to go find that present. _I smile at Lissa and she's smiling back. "They'll be such a cute couple," she sighs. "Now if I could just get Christian back," she frowns.

I frown too. _She still likes Christian_. "You'll get back together. It's been two months that you've been apart. Either he'll let you know or you'll find someone else." I think about them together. Be hopeful that they'll get together, _Rose_. "Give it to the end of this quest and if he still can't make up his mind, then we'll find your someone else, someone better." _There, no one knows how long this quest will take. It will give her an unknown time limit. _

"Okay, Rose. That sounds like a good ending or beginning point," sending hopeful and sexual thoughts through the bond.

"Don't seduce him Lissa!"

She looked embarrassed, "Sorry for those images Rose." _I didn't mind. She didn't include herself in them, just his reaction. Christian was touching and pleasing her, me again._

I smiled, "Just don't do it again." I told her that I was going to the gym and I'd see her later to watch movies and headed back towards my dorm.

I walked back to my dorm and changed into some short shorts and a tank top with my ipod.

When I walked out of my dorm, I ran right into Christian, who fell on top of me. "Geez, in a hurry there Pyro?"

He smiled, not getting off of me. "You know you're enjoying this Rose. I know you like my body." He smirked.

_Damn him. How does he know I'm enjoying this_? His eyes got big with shock. _Great now he knows he's right_.

I sighed and pushed him off of me, "Eww, Christian. How could you even think that?"

I sat up and stood. He stayed laying on the floor, "No Rose, you hesitated. You really like me don't you?"

"No! I'm basically seeing Adrian remember?"

He stood up. "You're 'basically seeing him' not that your dating or his girlfriend. Anyways, you can still have feelings for someone else." _Shit. Why did I say basically._

_Well, looks like I'm screwed and need to confess my feelings for Christian._ "Ugh, fine. I kind of like you okay, does it really matter. Just don't tell Lissa or she'll hate me." Then I walked away. _Crap, I hope he doesn't tell Lissa_.

I walked out to the gym and started to punch the first dummy I see.

I didn't even think of the fact that he's my charge. _Great, now he'll rub it in that I like him every day. My life is going to be hell with Christian. _

_He'll be reminding me that I like him and then making out and having babies with Lissa. _

I sigh_. I can't be mad anymore that I let this slip out to him. _

I slump onto the ground and pull my knees into my body. I _feel like I'm going to cry. Why can't I have one decent relationship where we both want to be together in public with no secrets and no love triangles?_

_Now what am I going to do? _

_I can't avoid Christian when he's coming with me, Lissa, and Adrian to Turkey. _


	6. She Kinda Likes Me

Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy, holds all rights to all characters involved so far in this series. I own nothing, but the story plot. Thank you for reading.

All _**italicized**_ words are thoughts. If it doesn't say someone's POV at the beginning of a chapter, then it is probably Rose's POV.

Beginning of the End

She Kind of Like Me

Christian's POV

I was sitting in my room thinking of Rose again and my heart was telling me I wanted to see her. I showered and changed into something I thought she might think I look hot in. Dark blue faded jeans and a medium blue shirt with surf designs on it.

_I got this in California with Tasha last summer. We vacation there every summer for three weeks, Rose will love the ocean. To see her in a bikini…._

I ran right into someone, since I was basically running to Rose's dorm room. _Huh, I thought I was going to check the gym for her first. _

I look down to see Rose underneath me, "Geez, in a hurry there Pyro?"

I smiled down at her and decided not to get off of her because I was enjoy it too much, "You know you're enjoying this Rose. I know you like my body."

She didn't move or say anything. She just looked into my eyes. _OMG, did she like me too? That would make my thoughts more enjoyable, but it would make the 'her, me, Lissa situation' more difficult. I'm shocked; she might actually like me back. That or she's thinking of a really good comeback._

She pushed me off of her and I stayed there on the floor, "Eww, Christian. How could you even think that?"

That's not a comeback, that's a crap you caught me having feelings for you, "No Rose, you hesitated. You really like me don't you?"

Her eyes widened then turned into a glare, "No! I'm basically seeing Adrian remember?"

_She said basically, not I am seeing Adrian. Yes, I have a chance!_

I stood up to look at her in her eyes, "You're 'basically seeing him' not that your dating or his girlfriend. Anyways, you can still have feelings for someone else." _Crap, I basically just told her that I'm working on things with Lissa while liking her. Will she realize I thought and said that though. No, she'll think I'm talking about her._

She looked like she was in really deep thought. Maybe she was deciding how to deny what she basically said. "Ugh, fine. I kind of like you okay, does it really matter. Just don't tell Lissa or she'll hate me."

She kind of likes me. Damn, she just admitted she likes me too. I'm on the top of the world. Stupid Titantic movie. I never thought she would like me back.

_She thinks I'd actually tell Lissa that Rose likes me, how could I do that without a big smile on my face. Well….I'm a smartass, so I guess she wouldn't know that I like Rose back. No way in hell I'll tell Lissa though._

I look up to tell her I won't tell Lissa and that I like her too, but she's gone.

I walk to the gym, she's probably there. _We need to talk about this_.

I walk in to see Rose punching the dummy one time then sliding to the floor and pulling her legs to her chest. _She looks like she's going to cry_.

I ran over to her and wrap my arms around her, "Christian?" She looks up at me.

She had tears in her eyes, but wasn't crying. I kiss her forehead and pull her onto my lap. "I would never tell Lissa that you kind of like me."

She looked a little relieved, but still worried. "Why?"

The tears disappeared from her eyes, so I stared right into them. _They are so beautiful; I had to tell her how I felt._ "I couldn't because then I would have to tell her that I like you back, a lot actually."

She looked shocked, scared, but smirked at the same time. "Lissa still loves you."

_That's why she looks scared. She doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Lissa_._ I don't blame her, Lissa's the only family Rose really has. Her parents were never in her life, they let the academy raise her._

I look down at my hands then back into her eyes. I sighed, "I don't think I love her anymore. Even before that kiss with Aaron, she was picking fights with me all the time. I know it could be because of Avery, but it all had some truth behind it."

I grabbed her left hand in my left hand then continued, "I never wanted to do royal things and Lissa has to do them because she's the last Dragomir. I don't like dressing up and going to balls and stuff. With Lissa, that would be a daily thing; especially if she was made queen."

I rub my thumb in circles on the back of her hand and rest my head on her shoulder, "She never asked me what I wanted. I did everything for her and she never knew what I wanted to do with my life. That I wanted to have a house in the middle of nowhere on about 30 acres and another one on the beach to visit often, about four times a year. I want to go to college for education or astrophysics, to be an astronaut. Not to go for politics for six years, then be a politician the rest of my life." I was getting frustrated just thinking about it.

Rose stroked her right thumb over the frustrating wrinkles on my forehead, keeping her left hand in mine. I sighed. Then I looked at Rose waiting for her reaction.

"I think that you should tell all of this to Lissa."

I sighed again_, I know she was right. I should have told this all to Lissa at least a month ago or more._ "Then what? Go back to her and be miserable with court life or pull her out of court life and have her be miserable."

She leaned her head on top of mine, "If that's how you feel then maybe, or do this to give her closure. It could be a reason you two won't work….. Just tell her what you feel."

_A reason you two won't work. Does that mean she won't think we'll work or that she doesn't want it to? Do I tell all my feelings to Lissa and give her a chance or tell her everything and let her go. _

"Rose, what about us?" _Now what will she say?_

She jerked back and looked into my eyes, "I can't do that to Lissa. There is no us. She still loves you. I can't; not until she's over you."

"Rose, she'll get over me eventually and you know it. Even if we were together, she would find someone better. I'll go talk to her and tell her how I'm feeling, minus my feels for you." I smirk at her, _she needs to lighten up_. "She'll have this summer and more to forget me. BUT, since you're my guardian, you'll have to give in to me eventually." She smiled. _I know that once we're away from Lissa then she'll give in. Eventually Lissa won't mind because she'll have someone else by that time. I can wait a couple years, right?_

She smiled while looking me directly in the eye, "Okay. I won't take you from her. She's my sister and she needs me there for her."

I stoke her cheek and kiss her forehead. "I'll do anything to make sure you and Lissa continue your relationship. I'll wait years for you if I have to." Until then, I have to make sure not to do anything romantic towards Rose, in public. I can't break them up, they are sisters.

She nods, "We just have one problem until then….Adrian."

_Crap, I forgot all about his aura thing._ "Well then… can hide that. We just try to give each other space and don't act on ANY emotions." I sighed, "This will be difficult."

"Hopefully he won't say anything to Lissa though. He could tear us apart."

"So what if the emotions are there, we aren't acting on it and that's what's important."

_I can't believe I'm going to say this_, "I think that you should keep basically dating Adrian until the end of this quest."

"Why?" Rose gasps.

"If he has you then he won't worry about the feelings. You'd be proving him wrong by dating him and ignoring your feelings. He'll be paying more attention to it, so if you date him then Lissa won't know either."

She nods, "I hate this. I hate lying and sneaking around. I hate planning this out and ignoring this." She gestures to me and her. "I feel like I'm betraying them by talking to you about this. I feel like I'm lying to Adrian by dating him and keeping him at a distance and having feelings for you."

I sigh, "I know Rose, but what else can we do? What other options are there? To tell Lissa and have her hate us; Then we are just rubbing it in her face."

"I don't know," she whispered. "I think I'm going to need counseling."

I couldn't help but laugh. Rose hates counseling, but maybe it will help. "I think I do too. At least you already have a counselor."

"We can always share. Since Lissa goes there too. She'll really think that we are all nuts because she'll know the whole story then."

"I guess I'll be signing up, until then…. It's time to talk to Lissa." She reluctantly gets off my lap and I reluctantly release her from my arms. It feels cold, so I wrap them back around her waist to hug her tight. I kiss her neck. I gaze into her eyes, "I guess I'll see you later tomorrow morning."

"Breakfast, duh!" Then she kissed me once on the lips and walked out of the door. I didn't have time to respond. _All I know is that I want Rose and no one else. It's going to be a very long time until I get to kiss her back._

Then I went to Lissa's dorm to give her closure and tell her there is no saving us anymore. I feel bad that I moved on. It's going to be really miserable to watch Rose and Adrian together though.

I walk to her door and wait, "Christian, what are you doing here?" She seemed really surprised to see me.

"Can I come in Liss, we – I need to talk to you?"

"Sure," she looks really skeptical. _I don't blame her, I would be too_. She open the door wider and gestures me in.

I walk into her room and sit on her bed. She closes the door and sits next to me. I turn to face her, "Liss, I don't know how to say this to you, but…"

**Please review if you like it so far. **


	7. What Do I Do Now?

Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy, holds all rights to all characters involved so far in this series. I own nothing, but the story plot. Thank you for reading.

All _**italicized**_ words are thoughts. If it doesn't say someone's POV at the beginning of a chapter, then it is probably Rose's POV.

Beginning of the End

What do I do now?

Rose's POV

I rush back to my dorm as fast as I can and lock the door. I sit on my bed and pull myself into Lissa's head. _I need to know what all he says to her and how she takes it._

"Can I come in Liss, we – I need to talk to you?"

"Sure," she looks really uncertain. _I don't blame her, I would be too_. She open the door wider and gestures Christian in.

Christian walks into her room and sit on her bed. She closes the door and sits next to him. He turns to face her, "Liss, I don't know how to say this to you, but I don't think that we are going to work out."

"Why?" she gasps.

"I don't want to go to court or be in politics. If I did I would be miserable and if I asked you not to go to court then you would be miserable and letting down your family."

Lissa just nods. "Isn't love supposed to prevail all?"

"Liss, you can't base relationships off of Disney movies or other romance movies that end in death or a happily ever after. Life isn't fair like that."

She looks into his eyes to search his face for something, "Do you not love me anymore?"

He looks down away from her gaze, "I still love you, but not how you want me to be. I will always love you because you are my first love. The only person I have ever loved." He sighed, but still couldn't look at her. "I – I think that we both need to move on. You need to find some other royal that actually likes the royal life. I know that you're not going to like hearing this, but you need to be interested in what your next boyfriend wants. I understand why you need to be at court and do this, but a relationship is for two people and both of their feelings matter."

She nods, "I'm so sorry that I never asked you what you wanted Christian. I'm glad that you're finally telling me now. I hope that with your next girlfriend, you tell her your feelings right away and don't hold them back. Open communication and honesty."

He smiles and looks at Lissa, "I'm sorry that I waited way too long to talk to you. I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't fair to you."

"I'm still hurt Christian, but I know one day I'll be okay. We can still be friends, but if you do start to date, could you not tell me about it for a couple months."

"I don't think I'll be dating anyone any time soon. I need some time to myself and we need to help Rose with this Dimitri thing."

Her eyes got big when I mentioned Rose. I hope she's not getting better with auras because we don't need that. "Yeah, do you think she'll take Dimitri back when he's alive again?"

He looks down again, "I don't know. That's up to Rose. That's something to ask her." He looks back up at Lissa. "I think she's scared about the quest, that it's not going to work. We all know that she loves Dimitri."

_He looks so sad. He thinks I'm going to choose Dimitri over him if he's alive again. There's a huge chance that he'll end up being killed by me before we find Robert, Victor's brother. Will I choose Dimitri or Christian once Dimitri is alive again?_

I decided I didn't want to hear anymore of this conversation, so I pull out of Lissa's head. _I feel sad again._ I go shower and get dressed to go down to dinner.

*~*~*~*Later in the Day*~*~*~*

Rose's POV

I was walking back to my dorm after dinner. It was really awkward between Lissa and Christian. Christian seemed embarrassed, Lissa looked like she could cry any second, and Adrian just was looking at everyone. I tried not to feel guilty, but I'm thinking Adrian sensed everything.

"Rose," I turned to look at Adrian. _Great, I have a feeling he knows everything._

"Hey, Adrian," I smiled. He arched his eyebrow. _Ugh oh, I'm in trouble. _

"Let's talk in your room." We walked back to my room in complete silence.

We walk into my room, shut the door, and sit on my bed. I don't want to say anything, so I just stay quiet.

"So, it's going to be like this huh?" I still don't say anything. "Rose, you already know that I can read your aura. You already know that I know about how your feeling. I just want an explanation from you."

Deep breath, "I don't know how I'm feeling. I'm feeling lots of different things all the time and I don't know what to do about it."

"Why do you feel guilty around Lissa? Why does Christian feel bad about Lissa, but feels warm around you?"

"I don't know. I feel guilty that Lissa is sad and not in a relationship with Christian. She's been waiting two months to patch things up, but they don't seem to be getting better or worse."

"Did you do anything with Christian?"

"No, why would I?" I kind of smirked a bit.

He points to my smirk, "That's why. You want to do something with Christian. So, why don't you?"

_Shocking, he's asking me why I don't cheat on him_. "You, Lissa. I'm not going to cheat on you and I can't do something like that to Lissa. I'm standing back and letting them work this out. Plus, I'm going out with you Adrian. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Yeah, it means I have the title of boyfriend while you think about someone else. You having feelings for him is the same as cheating on me in my book."

"Adrian-"

"Rose, I'll make this easier for you. No more relationship between us. When you feel ready to date Christian, then go for it. Don't do it behind Lissa's back though."

"Adrian, I'm not going to go out with Christian. I can't do that to Lissa or you."

"Why hide your feelings?"

I sighed, "Because Lissa still loves Christian and I still have feelings for you, Adrian."

"Well, what do you want to do Rose? Who do you really want to be with?"

"I don't know." More guilty feelings.

"Well, sort them out. When you figure things out, let me know." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. _Weird_. He sighed, "Rose, I will always love you and I am here if you need to talk about this."

_Why does he always have to be so supportive?_ He rubbed my arm and whispered, "Good bye Little Dhampir, for now."

He walked out the door and left me to cry alone in my room.

_What do I do now? _

_Do I date Christian and ruin my friendship with Lissa and Adrian? _

_Do I go back to Adrian, if he lets me, and let Christian find someone else that's not his ex's best friend? _

_Or do I just stay single until I figure out my feelings. _

However, seeing both Adrian and Christian daily is not going to help. Tomorrow is when we leave for Turkey.

**Please review this story. I stopped writing it for awhile because I didn't think anyone enjoyed it. So, if you like or hate the story I want to know. **


End file.
